


The Realms of Men and More

by torterafan



Series: The World of Drasali [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torterafan/pseuds/torterafan





	The Realms of Men and More

**Prologue**

The cool breeze of a newly budding spring whips through Sebastian's fur like water draining through the cracks of a foundation. Illuminating the young man was a hot and ferocious forge, the canvas for his craft. Today marked his ceremonious ascension from a mere follower of Ghrios, to a servant and harbinger of her divine creation. For many days, and for many nights, he has worked tirelessly in order to create an instrument of divine intervention. It is only now, at the noon of his eighth day working, that he finds the fruit of his labor presentable to the eldest keepers of Ghrios’s temple.

An older man enters Sebastian’s workshop. “I’ve heard you’re finally ready!”  
“I sure hope I am.” Sebastian lowered his head to his elder.  
“Alright then, show it ‘ere then ay?” With that, Sebastian raised up a mighty and sturdy hammer, adorned with intricacies depicting great and legendary battles to protect the holy forge of Ghrios. “That tale always was your favorite, wadn’t?” Sebastian nodded. “‘Aight well let’s go see what the council thinks uh?” The grayed dwarven man sneered, “Lazy buncha dick’eads anyways.”

Sebastian followed his mentor up the many stairs preceding the temple. The door stood as a shield, protecting the temple’s contents from anything foreign, it felt immovable. Sebastian opened the doors, pouring in the breeze, and unsettling the formerly still air. A great community of colored lights seared into Sebastian's fur, the stained glass grabbing his attention. He looked around and felt a new sense of unease, a nervousness sure to dissuade anyone not as set in their path as him. He walked forward, past the rows of people praying. His mentor followed closely behind him, but Sebastian felt a sort of isolation he’d never felt. His destiny was to be set soon, he could feel it.

After reaching the inner chamber the elders convened in, Sebastian sat on his legs, and presented his masterpiece. The hammer laid rest on his lap and he laid his eyes to rest. He knew he had to wait for their judgement to pass, but he couldn’t bare to watch it. He could feel the heavy footsteps of people approaching him, carefully examining him. He felt the weight of everything in his lap.  
“Well done”, he heard come from the other side of the room. He opened his eyes and saw everyone judging him back in their seats. They sat there in silence for what couldn’t have been the eon’s it felt.  
“Did I do it?”.  
“Do what boy? Did you make a hammer? I’m quite sure you did!”  
“Did I pass?” Sebastian pleaded.  
“Tell me this child”, A younger dwarf was speaking, she seemed the youngest of the council judging him, “Why did you make that hammer?” This had to be a trick.  
“Well I had to produce something, right?”  
“Yes. Why that hammer?”  
“Well it’s, well, the instructions were vague?”  
“Yes yes, I’m very well aware of that. You could have made any instrument to carry our goddesses divine intervention, and you made that hammer.”

“Yes, I did.”  
“Are you stupid? Why did you make _that hammer_?”

Sebastian’s ears perked back and he felt himself close to hissing. “It was what I wanted to make. It just made sense to make it.”  
“Do you know why you made that hammer?”

He could feel his eyes begging to roll. “I don’t know, why did I make that hammer?”  
She walked closer to him and leaned in for a whisper. “( _she told you too._ )”

“Right so this hammer I made was because I was told too by Ghrios herself, without realizing she was talking to me.”  
“You sound surprised, tell me, when did you come up with design?”  
“It just-”  
“Came to you, yes, I know, we all know.” She sighed and grabbed his shoulder as she walked out of the room. “Follow me, I want to show you the collection.”


End file.
